


The Visit

by lordofthepringles



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordofthepringles/pseuds/lordofthepringles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid visits Luke</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visit

The Visit- FanFiction Rated G  
Title: The Visit  
Summary: Reid visits Luke  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

 

 

I sit in silence. I sit and just feel. Maybe because it reminds me of something or takes me back to when things were good.

And then I hear his voice on the wind, in the leaves on the trees. I hear him everywhere. I feel him everywhere.

But I know those days have passed.

I talk to him then. I tell him about the new wing dedicated to nephrology and how it was dedicated in his name.

I tell him I miss him and when there are no words left I get up, put the flowers on his grave and tell him I’ll be back next week.

One of these days I’ll tell him about the new man in my life. And I know he’ll be happy for me. And I know that he knows I’ll never stop thinking of him or loving him as long as I live.

And one day when it’s my time to go, I know he’ll be there waiting for me.

 

 

Luke Grimaldi Snyder born May 16, 1990- June 12, 2015

Beloved Husband, Father, Son, and Brother.

Loved with a love beyond all feelings, missed with a grief beyond all tears.

Reid walked hand in hand with his beautiful blonde haired daughter that looked just like her father.

“Come on Lucia. It’s time to go.”

Reid feels the wind kick up then and he knows it’s Luke’s way of saying goodbye.


End file.
